Arcabaleno Academy Student Council
by shii san
Summary: Arcabaleno Academy is known for a few things, and it's Student Council is second to none. AU, attempted one-shot, and if you squint, slight R27. Oh, and fail!humor. Again.


Ciao! An attempted one-shot at 1:35 AM, and I'm posting this on impulse. (Yes, I had problems with the summary.)

Things to note(?): This is a purely, harmless one-shot filled with evidence of my fail!humor, and some R27 if your mind is kinda dysfunctional like mind. I'm not sure if this counts as OOC?

Student Council

**By Shiki Chama**

The Arcabaleno Academy was known for a few things. Prestige, power and beauty. The students that attended that Academy were intelligent, athletic and charismatic, and most were children of prominent figures. It was the dream school, and everyone knew that the school was the best there was. What comes to mind of the students that attend the Academy (including the Vongola Academy's students), however, was an entirely different matter altogether.

Attending the school meant knowing who could kill you.

It's absolutely lunatic Student Council, consisting of the eight insanely strong and ridiculously good-looking teenagers.

_(Not like the Vongola Academy was any different though. The only reason they weren't as 'popular' was because the President rather liked to keep a low profile- suspicious activities behind closed doors of the Student Council Room, where he practically lives in.)_

**XXX**

"Good morning everyone." A sweet voice called out, greeting the occupants of the room. She was carrying her memo-pad, smiling at everyone else.

"Ah. Good morning to you too, Luce." Fon greeted her politely, waving an arm towards the front of the table.

"The 'King' isn't here yet, kora." Colonello grunted, polishing his gun. He nodded towards Luce, and beside him Lal Mirch waved at Luce, eyes flickering towards the 'King's' empty chair.

"Ah, don't worry." Luce started, easing into her chair. "I heard he went over to the Vongola Academy this morning." She commented. There was a slight pause as everyone stopped what they were doing, raising an eyebrow as they looked at her.

"Again?" Fon asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"What's he there for, kora?" Colonello asked, resting his feet on the table.

"Let me guess, another one of his 'diplomatic meetings' with the Vongola Academy's Student Council's President?" Verde snorted, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. No one said a thing, understanding what the term 'diplomatic meeting' really meant.

"Che, that bastard is so annoying, making the Great Lord Skull wait for him." Skull huffed, crossing his arms across his shoulders.

"What was that, stupid lackey of mine? Hmm?" A deep and suave voice called out, and the purple haired teen gulped.

"N-nothing at all, Reborn senpai…" He stuttered, sweating bullets as he tried to avoid eye contact with the person in front of him.

"Oi 'King'. What took you so long?" Colonello sneered, and the new comer grinned back, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing much. You know; the usual." He shrugged casually, flashing a look at the blonde teen. Colonello pretended to be disgusted, but everyone knew he didn't care about what Reborn did to the Student Council President of another school after all.

"Now that all of you bastards are here, let's start with the meeting." Reborn smiled, ignoring the curses and insults the rest threw his way.

"Alright, today we're discussing about the Annual Arcabaleno Academy's Sports Carnival." Luce started, reading from her memo pad. She looked at Reborn. _He's been messing with my memo pad again..._ She mentally winced at the stick drawing of what she assumed was Leon the chameleon."We need to discuss and finalize any details and ideas for the event. Anyone?" Luce asked, looking around the meeting table.

There was silence as the rest of the Student Council racked their brains.

"One question." Colonello raised his left hand lazily, frowning at his laptop screen.

"Shoot." Reborn ordered, eyes narrowing at the blonde teen on his left.

"When since did we have this 'Annual Arcabaleno blah-blah-blah' crap?" He asked, pointing towards his screen. Beside him Lal nodded. "I am curious too. We didn't have this the last year, or the year before that. Why do we suddenly have this sports event?" She voiced her question, raising an eyebrow as she saw Luce send the same curious look towards Reborn. _Even Luce doesn't know? Wao…_

"Since I said so." Reborn answered innocently, looking at Lal and Colonello.

"Wh-what! But Reborn!" Skull immediately protested, standing up at his spot, knocking his chair over.

"I agree with the Useless One over there. What makes you think you can do whatever you like, Reborn?" Verde sneered, eyes looking at Reborn through the corner of his eyes.

_(No worries, Verde is still slightly upset that the rest of the Student population chose Reborn over him to be the student council president. Behind all this drama, they're really good friends. I think.)_

"Yes. Do you know how much more money we would need for this shitty event?" Mammon backed them up, raising his hooded head to look at Reborn.

Fon looked at the trio, then back at Reborn. _I wonder…_

"Because…" Reborn grinned like a maniac, looking at them. "I'm the god of the school, that's why." He finished, smiling smugly at them.

The Chinese teen sighed. _He's using the same excuse again… and just because of his the Student Council President too…_

"You bastard! You're abusing your power as the-" Skull was the first to protest again, pointing a finger at him. He never finished his sentence as he was met with a cushion to the face, before the force of the cotton projectile slammed him to the bricked wall, imbedding him into the crack-filled surface.

"Now that that's over and done with, is there anyone with any suggestions for the Sports Carnival?" Reborn asked, looking at everyone. Everyone stared back, blinking. _He's actually serious about this event?_

There was silence. "Well then…" the raven haired teen started again, raising his hand. "I would like to suggest something."

_Something that we can't reject, huh…_ Colonello thought to himself, sighing in defeat. Lal looked at him, guessing what her 'boyfriend' was thinking.

_It probably has got something to do with the brown fish again… What's his name, Tuna Oishi or something?_

"It would be for the best if this Sports Event is held in collaboration with the Vongola Academy." Reborn stated.

There were no objections. It would have fell on deaf ears anyway. _Here we go again…_ Were the only thought of the rest of the Student Council.

_Honestly, it was only because of the rather entertaining brown fish that we put up with the crap he gives us…_

**End **

_Kora- Colonello often ends his sentences with a 'Kora', which actually means 'hey' instead of the English subs of 'Maggot'. And since putting in 'hey' at the end of the sentence is uncomfortable, I have decided to go with the 'kora'. Hope you don't mind. _

_Oishi- Yummy or delicious, which literally means yummy tuna. They think that was his name since his name is Tsuna-yoshi, hence the lame pun. _

**I apologize for any mistakes, I didn't really check very thoroughly, and sorry for the apparently didn't-hit-thousand-fail!humor-one-shot.**

Happy New Year, and sleep tight! /Going to sleep now. (Just realized... Crap!Summary is crap. OTL.)


End file.
